


Mad Mushrooms and Warm Cider

by Alexthemedic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexthemedic/pseuds/Alexthemedic
Summary: Killian spikes Jefferson’s drink on Halloween, leaving them for a fun adventure.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Mad Hatter | Jefferson
Kudos: 2





	Mad Mushrooms and Warm Cider

“You’re perfect as always love.” Hook wraps his arms around the Hatter’s hips and pulls him tighter, so that their bodies are practically one. Jefferson rests his face on the Captain’s soft shoulder, while after a moment Jefferson’s face is lifted to meet the loving stare of Hook with a single, gentle finger.   
“I love us.” The Hatter exclaims, pausing only for a second. “I love you.” He gives a gentle endless kiss to Killian who advances the kiss to become longer — letting out a soft moan of longing and enjoyment.   
“I love us, and also you very much, doll.” The Captain says with raspy, jagged breaths, parting from the kiss, only for a moment.   
“Let’s take a stroll around town and see the trick or treaters. I miss this time of year, crisp fall in the air — perfect with rum.” Hook let’s out a half giggle, he looks to Jefferson who is smiling sweetly at him.   
“Of course, let me grab our jackets.” The Hatter gives Hook a last. Longing kiss and disappears to find jackets and a hat and scarf for himself. The Captain quickly starts some warm cider for them to take along their walk. Hook drops some of his lovers mushrooms in his while watching them dissolve into the cider. He carefully pours rum into his own, this will be a great evening he thinks, to himself. Jefferson re-emerges with his hat, scarf, and jacket on and hands the Captain his jacket who bows lovingly at him. He kissed his soft gentle hand before taking it and quickly flings it on. He shoves the thermos towards the Hatter and patiently watches him take a long drink — then give a smirk and sideways look to Hook.   
“Yum, my favorite, thank you.” Hook smiles more to himself and the two begin their their evening walk around their neighborhood. Hand in hand they watch kids run around, and run into friends of their own. They continue their walk while the street lights come on. The Hatter stops walking, carelessly sitting on a nearby bench, the Captain looks worried.   
“Did you give me something?” The Hatter rubs his forehead, his stomach turning. The Captain looks to him. “Killian, come on, tell me.” The Hatter vegans retching, puking over the side of the bench.   
“I mean, I maybe put some of those mushrooms that you have in it.” He bends down to hold the Hatter’s hands. “I’m so sorry, Jefferson.” The Captain looks frustrated with his idea.   
“Hook, it’s okay, but we need to get home before it really hits me. You own me a bottle of wine and dinner tonight.” The Hatter gives a half smirk, the best he can and the Captain helps him to his feet — both of them know how unsteady Jefferson is. By the time they reach home, Hook has a bottle of wine in hand, while the Hatter graciously stumbles in the door.   
“A little overkill, might you say?” Jefferson rubs his head, chuckling. He tries to stop himself, but erupts in bellowing laughter. The Captain looks over as he pours wine and begins the chili, smirking to his lover.   
“I’d say not, love.” Killian brings Jefferson a glass of wine, who casually tosses the entire contents down quickly. “Okay,” Hook laughs. “would you like some more, doll?” Jefferson looks over, nodding and tries to stifle his giggles.  
“I’m so sorry.” The Hatter erupts in laughter again and Hook comes to him, bending down next to the chair he’s relaxing back in. He places his hands on the Hatter’s thighs, which sends warmth down both of their bodies.   
“Don’t be sorry, love.” He starts to stand, but Jefferson Quickly grabs his hands in his own.   
“Come lay on the couch with me, I’d much rather enjoy that.” The Hatter explains, pleading. Killian grabs his hands and pulls him up, as wobbly as he is — they manage to make it to the couch where the Hatter pulls Hook on top of him. The Captain casually rests a leg between the Hatter’s and holds himself up, hovering over Jefferson.   
“Lovey.” Jefferson laughs into Killian’s mouth as he pulls his own closer for a kiss.   
“Yes, love.” Hook manages to settle in the couch and wraps his arms around the Hatter. “I love you, I’m so glad I found you.” The Captain breaths into Jefferson’s mouth breathlessly. Suddenly the door bell rings and the Hatter jumps, startled. Hook becomes thrilled.   
“Oh! Here for candy!” He quickly gives Jefferson another kiss and grabs the candy bowl on the way to the door. He flings it open to find all kinds of creatures — witches, werewolves, goblins, and ghosts. His kind of people. They all hold out their baskets and in unison chant ‘trick - or - treat’ while Hook gives out handfuls of candy. He quietly shuts the door and looks to find the Hatter in the kitchen, downing the bottle of wine. Hook smirks and gets an approving wink from Jefferson.   
“Turn off the porch light.” The Hatter orders, much more like himself. Killian flicks it off and eats a Twix bar from the bowl on his way to the Hatter.   
“And just why am I doing that?” Hook questions — already knowing the answer. Jefferson finishes off the rest of the bottle and grabs the Captain by the hand, pulling him towards their bedroom.   
“Now doll, I like where this is going.” Hook chuckles along with Jefferson down the long, dark hallway. Hook turns on a lamp and flops down on the bed. The Hatter joins him, taking his own shirt and scarf off and laying them in a neat pile beside the bed. Hook traces circles on Jefferson’s glistening body and gently tune a hand over the scar, deep along his neck.   
“I’m glad you’re here, love.” The Captain says softly, knowing it’s not a subject Jefferson frequently visits.   
“I am, too.” He softly says back, leaning into Killian and tugging on his shirt — a plea to remove it. “I could never live without you in my life.” Jefferson finished as the Captain works to remove his jacket and shirt. Hook rubs his hands over the Hatter again and gives him a lengthy, yearning kiss — so deep, Jefferson can’t help himself. He lets out a soft moan, enjoying the presence of Killian next to him. The two immediately come back to each other for more.


End file.
